Hawaii?
by El Lavender
Summary: SM mengajak semua artis dan staffnya berlibur ke Hawaii. Bagaimana reaksi semua member NCT mendengar berita mereka akan berlibur ke Hawaii? Bagaimana kehebohan yang terjadi di Dorm NCT? NCT Fanfiction/OT17/OOC/BL/DLDR/R&R.


**Hawaii?**

NCT Fanfiction

Cast: Moon Taeil, Ji Hansol, Johnny Seo, Lee Taeyong, Nakamoto Yuta, Qian Kun, Kim Doyoung, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Jung Jaehyun, Dong Sicheng, Mark Lee, Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck, Na Jaemin, Zhong Chenle, Park Jisung

Warning: Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR

Pair temukan sendiri.

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

Saat ini di dorm NCT semua member sedang berkumpul. Mereka sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu, mari kita lihat apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Kalian sudah mendengar kabar bahwa semua artis SM beserta staff akan berlibur ke Hawaii untuk merayakan ulang tahun SM yang ke 20 kan?" Taeyong yang saat ini menjadi leader NCT 127 meberikan informasi kepada teman-temannya.

"Iya tahu, lalu kenapa hyung?"

Jaehyun terlihat penasaran dengan informasi yang diberikan oleh Taeyong. Tidak hanyak Jaehyun tetapi lima belas orang lainnya juga terlihat penasaran.

Ya, tujuh belas member. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Renjun dan Chenle saat ini juga merupakan bagian dari NCT bahkan mereka sudah debut duluan bersama NCT Dream. Dan jangan lupakan masih ada Johnny, Hansol dan Kun yang masih menunggu jadwal kapan mereka akan debut. Hanya Tuhan dan SM yang tahu kapan mereka bertiga akan debut.

"Tadi aku bersama manajer hyung rapat di gedung SM-"

"Lalu hyung? Lalu?"

Yuta yang tidak sabaran mendapatkan lemparan bantal dari Johnny dan Doyoung.

"Ya! Bisakah kau dengarkan dulu apa yang dikatakan oleh Taeyong! Kita semua juga penasaran. Dasar _Yakisoba_!" Doyoung yang kesal akhirnya mengomeli Yuta.

"Jangan kau hina rambutku itu, aku sudah lama meninggalkan _style_ itu. Taeyong-ah mereka melemparku dan mengejekku." Yuta mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah jangan kau manjakan dia lagi Yong." Johnny juga ikut menyudutkan Yuta.

"Sudah-sudah aku akan melanjutkannya, kali ini jangan ada yang memotong perkataanku." Taeyong megabaikan Yuta.

"Iisshh... Awas kau ya, jangan ajak aku bicara. Aku marah padamu." Yuta membuang mukanya.

Semua yang melihat hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan yang seperti ini, bahkan lebih dari ini. Kelakuan para hyung memang sangat unik hal itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi para magnae line, tidak heran jika mereka juga tertular tingkah aneh para hyung.

"Waktu rapat pihak SM berkata bahwa yang ikut ke Hawaii hanya NCT U dan NCT 127 saja."

"..." Hening sejenak.

"YA! Apa-apaan itu, mereka tidak adil. Orang ganteng sepertiku harus ikut ke Hawaii, banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang menungguku disana." Kita tahu siapa yang berkata seperti itu.

"SEO YOUNGHO!" Hansol memberikan _deathglare_ kepada Johnny.

"Ampun hyung~ kalau Hansol hyung ngambek makin cantik deh." Johnny merayu Hansol yang sedang merajuk, salahkan saja jiwa playboynya yang kumat begitu saja.

"Aku ini tampan bodoh. Aku membencimu John!" Hansol melemparkan bantal kepada Johnny.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hansol sayang~" Johnny siap-siap menangkap bantal yang akan dilemparkan kembali oleh Hansol.

"Wahaha... Emang enak John dilempar bantal." Yuta tidak bisa mengendalikan tawanya melihat Johnny yang dilempar bantal oleh Hansol. Dia sangat berterimakasih kepada sahabatnya itu yang secara tidak langsung membalaskan dendamnya pada Johnny.

"Yuta..." Taeyong menghampiri Yuta yang sedang melihat pertengkaran pasangan Johnny dan Hansol.

"..."

"Besok bantu aku untuk mempersiapkan apa saja yang akan dibawa ke Hawaii ya."

"..."

"Yuta~"

"Maaf sapa ya? Kita kenal?"

"Aku tahu kau marah kepadaku, tapi jangan seperti ini dong Yut, lagipula itu salahmu sendiri yang memotong pembicaraan orang."

"YA! LEE TAEYONG AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Yuta berlalu begitu saja menuju kamarnya.

"Dasar Lee Taeyong menyebalkan! Bukannya membela tetapi malah menyalahkanku." Yuta mengomel-omel sendiri ketika menuju kamarnya.

"Ck... Dia kenapa? Apa dia sedang mengalami PMS?" Taeyong hanya bisa heran jika kekasihnya sedang merajuk dan marah seperti ini.

"Berarti aku dan Donghyuck juga ikut dong hyung?" Mark bertanya kepada Taeyong.

"Iya mereka bilang kalian berdua ikut." Mark dan Donghyuck bersorak dengan gembira.

Taeyong meninggalkan mereka dan menyusul Yuta ke dalam kamarnya yang ditempati bersama Mark dan Jaehyun.

"Kapan lagi aku bisa berkencan ke Hawaii gratis dengan Donghyuck." Rapper kita yang satu ini sangat senang sekali.

"Ah hyung bisa saja~" Donghyuck memukul manja pundak Mark, dia memang seperti itu jika sedang malu-malu kucing.

"Ini tidak adil, aku kan juga ingin ke Hawaii~" Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah nanti aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan mengelilingi Seoul, bagaimana?" Jeno membujuk Jaemin yang sedang merajuk.

"Hyung~ kami ikut ya." Chenle memberikan _puppy eyes_ kepada Jeno.

"Kalau Chenle ikut aku juga harus ikut." Sepertinya kita tahu siapa yang sangat menempel dengan Chenle.

"Jisung gak mau tinggal di dorm sendiri, Jisung ikut ya hyungdeul~" Kita tidak boleh melupakan magnae yang satu ini.

"Ya ya ya... Tapi kalian tidak boleh mengganggu kencanku dengan Jaemin!" Jeno hanya bisa pasrah jika sudah seperti ini.

"Berarti selama kalian pergi ke Hawaii kita gak ada promosi dong hyung?" Renjun bertanya kepada Mark.

"Sepertinya begitu Ren."

Saat ini NCT Dream dalam masa promosi lagu Chewing Gum. Tidak mungkin kan mereka promosi hanya berlima saja, siapa yang akan menyanyikan partnya Mark kalau mereka hanya berlima.

"Asik~ kita libur~" Jisung sangat bahagia karena bisa istirahat sejenak karena jadwal mereka yang saat ini mulai padat.

"Eh tapi kita kan juga masih harus belajar dan sekolah." Jaemin menimpali perkataan Jisung.

"Yah~" Chenle, Renjun dan Chenle yang awalnya semangat menjadi lesu.

"Tenang saja, kalian bisa melakukan apa saja yang kalian inginkan. Mumpung mereka tidak ada di Dorm hahaha..." Donghyuck mulai mengompori teman-temannya.

Mari kita tinggalkan mereka dengan segala rencananya dan melihat bagaimana reaksi yang lainnya.

"Wuaaaahhh senangnya~ bikini mana yang harus aku pakai ya?"

"Ten kau adalah seorang pria." Doyoung hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Biarkan saja, aku akan memakai bikini hanya di depan Taeil hyung. Iya kan hyung~" Ten mengedipkan matanya kepada Taeil.

"Hehehe... Ten celana renang yang mana yang cocok untukku? Yang merah muda atau yang bunga-bunga?" Kita juga tahu siapa yang mengatakan ini.

"Yang bunga-bunga saja hyung jangan yang pink, aku juga berniat memakai yang pink. Tidak boleh ada yang lebih seksi dariku, aku akan memamerkan paha mulusku ini" Ten melirik kearah Doyoung dan Yuta.

"Hahaha baiklah, nanti kalau kau digoda oleh pria-pria disana aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab." Taeil menertawakan obsesi Ten untuk memamerkan paha yang tidak mau kalah dengan Yuta dan Doyoung.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya, hyung kau tidak marah kan melihat penampilanku di Hit The Stage?"

Ya, Ten saat ini sedang mengikuti kompetisi dance yang bernama Hit The Stage bersama dengan dancer dari grup idol lainnya. Bahkan Ten memenangkan kompetisi itu tetapi masih belum disiarkan oleh pihak stasiun tv yang menyiarkan acara tersebut. Ten beberapa waktu yang lalu memang sempat tampil seksi dengan seorang wanita di Hit The Stage.

"Tidak."

"Bulanku memang terbaik~" Ten tersenyum gembira.

"Waktu aku menggunakan celana pendek di SMTown dan dekat dengan Henry hyung kau tidak marah juga hyung?" Ten melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tidak juga, memang kenapa?" Jawab Taeil dengan wajah polosnya.

"Iiishh sebenarnya hyung sayang padaku tidak sih? Kenapa tidak perhatian sama sekali. Sekali-sekali cemburu kek gitu, emang aku ini hyung anggap sebagai apa?" Ten yang kesal mulai merajuk dengan tetap mempertahankan wajah imutnya.

"Tentu saja kau kekasihku yang imut dan manis~"

"Huh~ seharusnya aku mendekati Johnny hyung atau Taeyong hyung saja dari pada dengamu hyung!"

"Ya sudah, dekati saja mereka." Taeil yang semulanya ingin membujuk kekasihnya seketika berwajah datar.

"E-eh aku bercanda hyung. Aku kan sangat mencintai bulanku~" Ten yang melihat perubahan wajah kekasihnya seketika menjadi takut, Bulannya itu sangat menakutkan ketika marah. Bahkan Ten pernah diabaikan berhari-hari jika Taeil sedang marah kepadanya.

"Serius juga tidak apa-apa."

Kita sebaiknya jangan membuat orang yang pendiam marah, jika mereka marah akan lebih menyeramkan dari pada menunggu kepastian kapan Johnny akan debut.

"Dasar pasangan aneh." Doyoung hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah pasangan itu.

"Hyung~ aku senang akhirnya kita liburan bersama lagi. Aku merindukanmu hyung." Jaehyun mendekat kepada Doyoung.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, aku masih marah kepadamu." Doyoung menghentikan Jaehyun yang ingin duduk didekatnya.

"Hyung kau masih marah karena insiden di Osaka itu? Ya ampun hyung itu sudah sangat lama dan aku tidak sengaja melakukannya hyung."

Jaehyun masih tersiksa selain karena jadwal NCT 127 yang padat sehingga dia jarang bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Ditambah lagi kekasihnya yang merajuk ketika mereka masih berada di Osaka yang menyebabkan Doyoung tidak mau menyapanya dan seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal ketika kembali ke Korea.

"Tidak sengaja kau bilang?! Jelas-jelas aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Jung Jaehyun kau benar-benar sengaja melakukannya!"

Doyoung mulai terpancing emosi jika ada yang membahas insiden Osaka. Dia tidak menyalahkan Taeyong, dia menyalahkan Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba saja kehilangan kendali pada saat itu.

"Iya-iya aku salah hyung, itu aku lakukan agar fans-fans kita bahagia." Jaehyun masih berusaha membujuk Doyoung.

"Oh." Doyoung tidak menghiraukan perkataan Jaehyun.

"Hyung jangan seperti ini dong. Aku tersiksa jika hyung seperti ini terus. Aku merindukan kebersamaan kita hyung. Walaupun kau marah kepadaku sebenarnya kau selalu menjagaku kan hyung, aku tahu itu."

"Ya! A-apa yang kau bicarakan!" Doyoung malu jika Jaehyun tahu kalau selama ini dia diam-diam masih tetap perhatian kepada Jaehyun walaupun dia tetap berpura-pura marah kepadanya.

"Jujurlah hyung~ apa kau tidak merindukanku? Merindukan pelukanku, ciumanku, sen-"

"STOP! Jung Jaehyun bisakah kau tutup mulutmu itu!"

"Kalau begitu kembalilah menjadi Doyoung si kelinciku yang manis dan imut."

"Aku ini manusia bodoh." Doyoung meninggalkan Jaehyun dan berpindah tempat duduk disebelah Hansol.

"Aaaargh... kenapa selalu salah. Cara apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk membujuknya." Jaehyun hanya bisa menggerutu karena dia selalu gagal berdamai dengan kekasihnya itu.

Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan yang masih belum berbaikan itu.

"Yah~ nanti Sicheng sendirian dong ge. Sicheng kan juga mau liburan bersama gege." Winwin mengeluh kepada Kun, mereka sudah sangat lama tidak menikmati waktu bersama karena jadwal Winwin yang padat. Terkadang mereka tidak sempat untuk bertemu.

"Tidak apa-apa kan ada Taeyong dan Yuta hyung yang selalu menjagamu. Lagipula besok aku akan pulang ke Fujian. Awas jika kau macam-macam disana Kun akan melaporkan ke Mama dan Baba, Kun juga gak mau bawain oleh-oleh buat Sicheng."

Kun memang akan pulang ke kampung halamannya besok dan segala sesuatunya sudah dia persiapkan. Di kamarnya sudah ada koper besar yang dibawanya untuk beberapa hari di Fujian.

"Kapan kita bisa kencan berdua lagi?" Winwin merindukan masa ketika mereka kemana-mana selalu berdua.

"Jika tuhan menghendaki." Winwin _sweatdrop_ seketika mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu.

Terlihat Taeyong dan Yuta yang sudah keluar dari kamar Yuta. Kondisi Yuta saat ini sangatlah berantakan. Rambutnya yang tidak tertata dengan rapi, bibirnya yang bengkak dan juga bajunya yang kusut, entah apa yang dilakukan Taeyong kepada Yuta. Hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Suasana yang awalnya berisik tiba-tiba berubah hening seketika.

"Taeyong hyung apa yang kau lakukan kepada Yuta hyung?" Doyoung mulai memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku hanya membujuknya agar tidak marah lagi." Taeyong menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya tadi Taeyong berjanji untuk membelikanku Takoyaki hehe..." Yuta memberikan cengiran yang entah kenapa terlihat aneh.

"Oh~ jadi seperti itu ya hyung cara membujuk kekasih yang sedang ngambek, boleh dicoba." Jaehyun menyeringai.

"Seperti itu ya. Berapa ronde Yong? Hahaha..." Johnny mulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

Doyoung dan Hansol memberikan _deathglare_ kepada masing-masing kekasih mereka yang entah kenapa berpikiran sangat mesum.

"Yuta hyung kenapa bibirnya bengkak dan berdarah seperti itu?" Jisung bertanya kepada Yuta.

"E-eh i-itu tadi saat hyung makan keripik gak sengaja tergigit Sung." Yuta mencari alasan yang pantas agar mereka yang masih muda tidak berpikir yang 'iya-iya'.

"Sudah-sudah... Kalian akan berangkat kapan?" Hansol sebisa mungkin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kata manajer hyung kita akan berangkat lusa." Taeyong menjawab pertanyaan dari Hansol.

"Yah~ berarti kita menjadi pengasuh bocah-bocah ini lagi dong yang?" Johnny melirik ke arah tempat duduk magnae line.

"Kalau kau tak mau aku bisa mengasuh mereka sendiri." Ujar Hansol. Para magnae line bersorak senang dan menjulurkan lidah mereka kepada Johnny.

"Mom, besok kalau mereka pergi bantu aku mengerjakan tugas sekolah ya."

"Mom, ikut kami saja jalan-jalan keliling Seoul."

"Mommy~ nanti kita berbanja bersama ke mall ya~."

"Mom, temani aku main Pokemon Go ya."

"Mommy~ jangan lupa temani Jisung dan buatkan Jisung susu sebelum tidur ya~"

Mereka memang memanggil Hansol Mommy karena selama ini Hansol selalu menjaga dan memperhatikan mereka. Seperti saat di Bangkok, Hansol yang bersama mereka ketika di mobil dan Hansol bahkan duduk di pojok ketika makan malam untuk mengawasi pola makan mereka.

"YA! kenapa kalian memonopoli Mommy Sol sendirian, Daddy kan juga ingin ikut." Protes Johnny.

"Sejak kapan Johnny hyung jadi Daddy kami?" Donghyuck langsung bertanya kepada Johnny.

"Kalau Hansol Mommy kalian, berarti aku Daddynya dong?!"

"Tidak Mau!" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Taeil hyung, selama kalian pergi ke Hawaii aku pinjam kamarnya ya." Hansol memecahkan pertarungan sengit yang terjadi antara Johnny dan magnae line. Para magnae line yang mendengar perkataan Hansol tertawa diatas penderitaan Johnny.

"Yah yah jangan begitu dong yang, aku berjanji akan membantumu mengasuh bocah-bocah ini." Johnny memandang sengit kepada magnae line yang masih menertawainya.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu itu akhirnya datang. Semua member NCT U dan 127 saat ini sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke Hawaii, sebelum berangkat mereka masih menyempatkan diri untuk makan bersama. Terlihat mereka semua yang menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan, hari ini mereka tidak sempat untuk memasak karena keterbatasan waktu.

"Young, apa-apaan itu? Mengapa _style_ mu seperti itu?" Saat ini mereka telah selesai makan. Johnny yang sejak tadi ingin berkomentar tentang _style_ Doyoung akhirnya mengungkapkannya.

"Kenapa John? Ada yang salah dengan _style_ baruku?" Doyoung bertanya dengan tatapan kelinci polosnya.

" _Style_ mu seperti orang yang sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan Jaehyun." Johnny hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat penampilan Doyoung yang saat ini kemejanya memang sengaja tidak dimasukan semua dan juga sedikit kebesaran.

"John, semenjak kau membuat acara _Johnny Fashion Evaluation_ kenapa kau sangat suka sekali berkomentar tentang penampilan orang lain!" Doyoung yang tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengomentari penampilannya merajuk seketika.

"Sudahlah Johnny hyung, ini merupakan _airport style_ terbaru dari seorang Kim Doyoung." Jaehyun memberi isyarat kepada Johnny untuk berhenti agar _mood_ kekasihnya yang sudah mau berbaikan dengannya tidak hancur begitu saja.

Hansol yang duduk disebelah Johnny menginjak kakinya sedari tadi. Saat ini Johnny hanya bisa meringis menahan rasa sakit di kakinya karena injakan dari Hansol.

"E-eh iya penampilan barumu keren kok Young, aku hanya terkejut seleramu berubah menjadi bagus dengan cepat." Johnny menatap Hansol dengan wajah memelas agar Hansol melepaskan injakannya dikakinya.

"Hahahahahaha..." Yuta tidak bisa mengendalikan tertawanya melihat semua adegan di depannya yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Yuta, berhentilah tertawa." Taeyong mengingatkan kekasihnya untuk berhenti tertawa.

"Haha... Yong coba kau lihat wajah Johnny Yong, itu sangat lucu hahahaha..." Yuta masih saja tertawa bahkan semakin keras.

CUP. Taeyong akhirnya mencium Yuta dan pemuda itu menghentikan tawanya. Wajah Yuta terlihat kaget dan memerah seketika. Taeyong semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan mereka berdua terlarut dalam dunia mereka sendiri tanpa sadar semua mata tertuju kepada mereka berdua.

Ten yang saat itu sedang minum air menyemburkan air yang diminumkan ke wajah Taeil. Winwin dan magnae line yang sejak tadi sedang asik bercanda cengo seketika. Mark menutup mata Jisung. Johnny, Doyoung, Jaehyun dan Hansol yang tadi sedang berdebat tentang _style_ Doyoung juga langsung terdiam melihat adegan yang diberikan oleh Taeyong dan juga Yuta.

Pasalnya mereka sudah membuat aturan yang melarang untuk tidak berciuman atau melakukan hal-hal lain di hadapan magnae line. Mereka masih terlalu polos untuk melihat semua adegan itu.

"E-eh kenapa diam semua?" Taeyong yang sadar dengan apa yang dia perbuat langsung menjadi canggung dan serba salah.

"Apa semua sudah siap?" Manajer mereka akhirnya datang dan menyelamatkan situasi yang canggung itu. Mereka akhirnya kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing dan yang akan berangkat ke Hawaii segera membawa barang mereka.

"Ya! Jika manajer hyung belum datang aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan untuk menghukummu Taeyong-ah." Taeil berbisik kepada Taeyong, saat ini mereka sudah keluar dari kamar masing-masing sambil membawa barang mereka.

"Hehehe... Maafkan aku hyung, tadi aku kelepasan. Salahkan saja pemuda Jepang yang tidak bisa diam dan sangat menggoda itu." Taeyong melirik Yuta yang saat ini sedang sibuk mengurusi Winwin.

"Itu kau saja yang terlalu bernafsu kepadanya Yong." Taeil _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Winwinie~ nanti jangan jauh-jauh dariku ya. Kun juga sudah menitipkanmu kepadaku." Yuta membantu Winwin membawa barangnya.

"Iya, siap hyung." Winwin tersenyum senang. Selama masa promosi NCT 127 Yuta selalu menjaga dan bersamanya walaupun Kun tidak ada bersamanya Winwin tidak merasa kesepian karena semua hyungnya sangat pengertian kepadanya, bahkan Mark dan Donghyuck juga.

"Ehem... Ehem... Kalau kau bersama Winwin terus kapan kau punya waktu bersamaku?" Taeyong tiba-tiba datang dan berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Sama anak sendiri saja cemburu." Yuta mengajak Winwin untuk meninggalkan Taeyong sendirian.

"Yasudah, aku bersama Jaehyun saja." Teriak Taeyong.

"Terserah~" Balas Yuta menghiraukan Taeyong yang berniat membuatnya cemburu. Dia tidak mudah cemburu jika Taeyong bersama dengan Jaehyun. Dia lebih cemburu jika Taeyong dikelilingi para wanita cantik.

"Oh jadi kau akan bersama Taeyong hyung ya Jae?" Doyoung yang tidak sengaja mendengar perdebatan Yuta dan Taeyong menanyakan langsung kepada Jaehyun dengan senyum penuh arti diwajahnya.

"E-eh apa maksudnya hyung? Aku tidak mengerti." Jaehyun tau kekasihnya itu sedang sensitif, entah apa yang membuat _mood_ nya kembali buruk hari ini.

"Entahlah." Doyoung berlalu menuju teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul.

"Taeil hyung ketika di Hawaii jangan lupa untuk _sky diving_ bersamaku ya~" Ten berkata kepada Taeil. Ten memang pernah mengatakan jika dia ingin ke Hawaii bersama Mark dan _Sky Diving_ bersama Taeil.

"Minta ajarkan saja dengan Taeyong." Jawab Taeil cuek.

"Hyung kenapa sih? Masih marah kepadaku? Hyung tega~" Ten hanya bisa pasrah menunggu kapan kekasihnya itu akan berbaikan dan menyapa Ten dengan sendirinya.

Semuanya sudah selesai menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa ke Hawaii dan mereka berpamitan kepada member lain.

"Hyung jangan lupa oleh-olehnya ya~"

"Jaga Dorm baik-baik ya. Para magnae line harus tidur paling lambat jam 10 malam dan jangan membuat Dorm berantakan."

"Siap Kapten!"

"Hati-hati di jalan hyungdeul~"

"Jangan lupa bawakan satu gadis Hawaii untukku."

"Taeil hyung aku jadi meminjam kamarmu selama kau di Hawaii."

Mereka akhirnya berangkat menuju bandara bersama dengan manajer mereka dan member lain kembali kepada kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Entah apa yang terjadi selama mereka di Hawaii, Apakah mereka bisa menikmati liburan mereka dan bermesraan bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing? Ataukah mereka akan bertengkar dan merusak suasana liburan mereka? Dan apa yang akan member lain lakukan selama yang lain sibuk menikmati liburan di Hawaii. Apakah Dorm akan baik-baik saja ditangan para magnae line dengan segudang rencana mereka? Apakah Johnny dan Hansol sanggup menangani bocah-bocah yang sangat bersemangat menguasai dorm?

Entahlah, hanya Tuhan tang tau.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Ini apaaaaa? *cengo* entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin ff ini. Terinspirasi dari liburan mereka ke Hawaii hahaha... Sebagian terinspirasi dari percakapan dengan teman tentang stylenya Doyoung xD

Jujur bingung sama endingnya gimana, sebenernya pengen ngelanjutin sampai mereka liburan di Hawaii dan cerita tentang yang tinggal di dorm juga tapi males dan bingung, yaudah end aja xD *dihajar* Jangan pada minta sequel ya, ini gak ada sequelnya loh *teriak pakai toa*

Review please~


End file.
